


What is Dead May Never Die

by ColdFoot135



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, It's off screen at least, Non-Graphic Violence, Shameless references to Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdFoot135/pseuds/ColdFoot135
Summary: Inspired by the Grimoire card “Ghost Fragment: Hive 2”.Patrolling the Moon has never been so dangerous...





	What is Dead May Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Grimoire card “Ghost Fragment: Hive 2”. Guardians are: Male Awoken Hunter, Male Human Titan, and Female EXO Warlock.
> 
> 6/7: Edited. Corrected spelling and grammar mistakes. Extended ending.

They came from nowhere. Nowhere and yet everywhere. All at once. Hive, Fallen, and Taken. An ambush. We weren’t unprepared, but we’re alone. We usually stay late, patrolling the Moon’s surface long after the others have retreated to the safety of the Tower.

My Guardian is a great Hunter, but he is a (mostly) solitary creature. He prefers the company of his own thoughts, above the company of others. Myself excluded.  
So, we are alone here. And vastly outnumbered.

My Guardian ducks, sprinting back into cover. His rifle comes up, spitting bullets towards his enemies. I survey our surroundings, trying to keep track of the combatants. The Hive and the Fallen are more interested in each other than they are in us, but the Taken… they converge on our position. Maybe they’re hoping to Take us, too. 

A spike of pain rips through me and I turn back to my Guardian. He’s bleeding from a wound in his chest, a lucky shot. I do my best to heal him, but the barrage of plasma fire has not stopped.

A Taken Thrall, sensing our weakness, skip-jumps across the field. My Guardian shoots it directly in the face, where the blue fire sits, and it crumples into nothingness. As quickly as they appeared, the Taken begin to vanish back through their Dark portals. The movement around us slows and the number of enemies drops considerably.

I need to get us home, back to the Tower where I can repair his wounds. But before I can, I feel a clammy hand close around my shell. I shriek, causing my Guardian to look up. The rifle is pointed at the dead center of the Acolyte's head, but 2 more of the creatures have their weapons trained on him.

The one holding me speaks. Orders my Guardian to drop his weapon. His grip on the rifle tightens. I feel the hand holding me squeeze in response. I squeak as my shell threatens to crack.

He drops the weapon like it’s burnt him. The two Acolytes drag him to his feet and begin searching him for other weapons. I can feel his pain, his rage… his helplessness. They’re my feelings too.

When most of his gear has been stripped from him and he’s left in nothing but the skin-tight bio-suit he wears under the armor, the Acolytes march us towards their stronghold. The entrance is little more than a hole in the ground, but inside it’s a maze. Tunnels branch off the main cavern in all directions. I try to keep track of the path we take, but it’s long and narrow and takes too many turns… and I am afraid. Terrified of what the Hive plans to do with us.

We pass Knights and Thralls and even a Wizard. They all shriek at us and it almost seems like they're laughing. The sound echoes off the walls, amplifying it. I tremble in the Acolyte's hand.

Finally, after walking for what feels like hours and going miles underground, we come to an open space. It’s pitch dark, lit only by the green glow that infiltrates all things Hive. My Guardian is exhausted, I can tell. His breathing is labored and he stumbles over the uneven floor he can’t see. My Acolyte breaks away from the other two. My Guardian makes a sound of protest, but cannot follow. He’s struck from behind by one of the others and he falls to the floor in a heap, dazed.

As he is dragged away, further into the complex, I am clamped to a pillar. Once I’m secured, the Acolyte turns to follow its comrades.

I wait in the Dark for a long time, stretching my Light out as far as I can. My Guardian lives, but he’s on the edge of my senses. Too far to aid, too close to ignore. Not that I ever could ignore him. He’s mine and I’m his and there’s nothing either of us can do for the other.

***

Time ticks by slowly. My Guardian is almost bored by the waiting, but he knows he can’t relax here. Can’t let his guard down, not even for a second. They’ve bound him to a pillar like my own and left him in the Dark as well. He’s worried about me. Oh, how I wish I could tell him I’m alright.

But I don’t think I’m going to be alright for long.

Something is coming down one of the tunnels. I can see the green glow getting brighter from that direction. When it finally appears, I cower against the stones.

The Wizard is different from the others. She bears markings, markings that announce her as one of Oryx’s. She hovers over to me and croons, brushing my shell almost gently.  
I’m more terrified of her now than I was.

She dances her claws over my shell, plucking at the seams. I quiver beneath her touch. She asks me questions, little things. Where we’ve been, what we’ve learned of her people, where we’re off to next. I won’t answer her, won’t betray my Guardian.

She sees that. She turns away and glides in the direction they took him. I struggle on my pedestal, warning her with false threats. She merely laughs.

***

He’s screaming again. The echoes surround me on all side and in the heart of me. My Light shivers and shudders. I almost want to block it out, cut off the connections the bind me to him, but that's not an option. I am his and he is mine and, no matter what they do to us, I refuse to let go.

***

There’s screeching above us. Thralls shrieking and Knights roaring challenges. Gunfire. A grenade and the tell-tale sound of a rocket launcher being fired.  
The sounds steadily get closer, then fade away. I flick my eye back on and peer through the gloom.

Two Lights, brighter than day, flit around the corner. They scan the cave and zero in on me. They’re Ghosts, my brothers. I perk up, just slightly, when they whirl around me, cautious and worried. Behind them loom two shadows. I shrink away, but they move carefully.

Slowly, their faces come into focus and I know them… my Guardian’s Team. The only other people he can tolerate for more than a few minutes. They came for us.

The Warlock breaks the straps holding me and scoops me up. She cradles me, gently, whispering assurances and platitudes. She tries to raise my spirits, rekindle what’s been taken from me, but I know it’s over. My Guardian is gone, his life, my Light, extinguished.

They just don’t know it yet.

The Warlock cradles me. The Titan and his Ghost are scouting for stragglers. They’re going down the tunnel. The Titan shouts and the Warlock sprints after him.  
And there he is. My Guardian. His arms are suspended above his head, bound to the pillar at the wrists. His chin is resting on his chest, like he’s fallen asleep in the cockpit of the jumpship. Like he’s not… not gone.

The Titan and his Ghost are working to free him. I don’t think they can see the wounds. The claw marks and burns from the Hive and its Wizards.

The Warlock, after watching them dither for several minutes, finally order them aside. Her optics roamed over my Guardian, capturing every detail of what’s happened to him. To us.

She hands me to the Titan. He’s not as gentle, but just as careful. She tells him to be ready to catch the Hunter. He nods once and moves closer, wrapping his free around my Guardians waist. Once he’s in position, she holds her hands over the bindings. Light flares and then my Guardian is falling free. Limp.

The other Guardians sweep him up, keeping him from falling. The Titan hands me back to the Warlock and scoops up my Hunter.

Together, we return to the Titan’s ship. We leave the cursed Moon behind. I hope I never see it again.

Before I know it, the Warlock is handing me over to the Speaker. He says nothing, just settles me on his desk. He sits by me, never leaving for an instant. He tells me he’s sorry for my loss… for my pain. I tell him that… I’m tired. I just want this to be over.

I want my Guardian back.

I spend days on his desk. I want to let go now. There’s nothing left for me, no reason to stay. And yet… it doesn’t feel right to just give up. He wouldn’t want me to. He’d want me to fight. His ‘Little Light’.

Something flickers on the edge of my senses. A familiar presence I would know anywhere. I look up at the Speaker, hardly daring to hope. I can feel his smile behind the ever present helmet.

“Are you going to mope around here all day… or are you ready for our next adventure?”

**Author's Note:**

> So... there it is. I'm debating whether I should write an alternate ending. Hmm... We'll see what happens.


End file.
